


Heart Full of Lead

by Moonywritesfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonywritesfanfic/pseuds/Moonywritesfanfic
Summary: Two men, new Aurors, find company and eventual comfort in each other.





	Heart Full of Lead

Harry woke up and rubbed his already sore eyes. He sat up and looked around, he slept across the room from his best friend Ron. Who was currently shaking the room with his snoring. 

A few weeks ago he was sleeping in his plush bed with his family in his warm home. That, however, was before they realized they weren't happy and in love anymore and that Ginny was in love with someone else. 

That is when Harry left Ginny and his three young children and moved to the Burrow where Ron was staying.

Harry threw his pillow at the sound coming from the corner and headed down in hopes of coffee.

\--

Harry took time to have his family and do his Auror studies slowly, now however it was time for his first real day as an Auror. He did, and lost the husband thing and he was going to do the him thing now. Do what was best for him.

Harry and Ron walked through the doors and lined up against the wall. Dressed in their black uniforms with the golden fixtures.

Today they would be matched with a more experienced Auror to work with. The other Aurors flooded into the room and Harry felt excited for the first time in months.

When Harry looked up his heart sprung up into his throat and he physically choked. 

Robards walked in and boomed. 

" _Okay_!" He clapped his hands together.

" _This is the start of some of your careers and a moment of test for the others_ " Robards pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. 

He began reading from the parchment. 

" _Andrews will be paired with Phelps_ " was the first team put together. 

" _Lawrence with Cameron_ " 

Harry didnt remember the next few minutes as his eyes blurred with memories. He felt as though he was hearing from underwater and his heart was full of lead.

He was brought back by Robards voice. 

" _Potter with Malfoy_ "

And just like that Harry couldn't breath.  


End file.
